leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hextech (Teamfight Tactics)
}|Hextech| }| }| }| } |set = 1 |icon = Hextech TFT icon.svg |item = |synergy = At the start of combat, an ally Hextech launches and detonates a pulse bomb at an enemy unit with at least one item, the items of nearby enemies for 5 seconds. * 2 Hextech: within a 1 hex radius * 4 Hextech: within a 2 hex radius }} The Hextech synergy disables enemy items at the start of a match for a few seconds. With two Hextech champions, it can disable a maximum of 7 hex tiles. With four Hextech champions, it can disable a maximum of 13 hex tiles. Strategy * Some champions heavily rely on their items to become strong, disabling them for 5 seconds can be the difference between winning or losing. * Since Hextech makes the enemy spread out their units, are a great partner for Hextech. The opponent will have to chose between losing many items for 6 seconds or allowing the Assassins to jump in and surround their strongest champions. * Hextech is particularly strong against , as they prefer to be grouped together to maximize the utility of the Guardian synergy. * In a similar manner, and like to be surrounded by allies, allowing Hextech to exploit that aspect of them. Items * Disrupting a or will almost render them completely useless, because when they are re-enabled they will apply their effect as they should have at the start, usually only buffing a portion of the champions that it could have. * , when combined with the Hextech synergy, is strange. Zephyr either helps the allied team, or helps the enemy team. If the Zephyr targets a champion that isn't effected by the initial pulse bomb, then at least two enemies will be significantly disabled for the start of the round. However, if the Zephyr effects the same target as the pulse bomb, the effected unit becomes invincible for the duration their items are disabled. The odds are in favor of the item helping the allied hextech team, since most people will spread out their units in an attempt to weaken the hextech ability. Counters * If a champion heavily relies on the items they have equipped, don't place another champion with item near them. * Place units far enough apart to dodge the radius of the pulse bomb. Ideally, no champion with an item should be placed in the middle row. See image to the right for best layout. * Placing on champions far away from the champions with good items can sometimes bait the pulse bomb on them, resulting in no negative side effect for the fight. * To a lesser degree, it's possible to bait the pulse bomb with items that activate later in the fight, like , , , and . Notes * Items that are by Hextech are replaced by a red cross and have their description and name replaced with: ** Jammed!: Item temporarily disabled. Trivia * In the beta version, a bug existed that could delete items from the enemy champions. * and used to effect the opposing team when re-enabled after being disabled by the Hextech synergy. * Items can not be equipped to a Jammed champion and will just bounce off and return to the item bench. Patch History Fixed a disabled losing more crit damage than it should. * Fixed a disabled not re-enabling its effect. * Fixed a disabled not re-enabling its effect. * Fixed a disabled not re-enabling its effect. ;V9.16b * The trait now disables for the appropriate 8 seconds instead of a whole round. ;V9.16 - Added * At the start of combat, throws a bomb at an enemy unit with an item, and disables all nearby items for 8 seconds. ** 2 Hextech: within a 1 hex radius ** 4 Hextech: within a 2 hex radius * , , , . }} Category:TFT traits